iron_junglefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
2601 * January ** Korbyn is established as a kingdom, with Tomonir serving as the capital city. 2678 * Claira Selevarun is born. 2736 * Drogol is born. 2804 * Malinhar is born. 2822 * Firearms are invented in the city of Meston. 2876 * Sevonne Torate is born. 2891 * Oymbu is born. 2901-2906 * Sin Nombre protects Meston and is regarded as a mythical hero. 2931 * Lyon and Tallen Silenttear are born. 2936 * Highwell is built and becomes the new capital of Korbyn. 2944 * The War of the Gods * Korbyn becomes a jungle kingdom. * Aldrick Stone is born. 2947 * Cosmo Wonderstone is born. 2954 * Paftar is born. 2994 * Irvin Lathalas is born. 3001 * Akroskos is born. 3002 * Korbyn declares war on the state of Kimiba. * May ** King Fergund Nailo weds Claira Selevarun. 3014 * Vasi Battlesnow is born. 3015 * November ** Immeral Nailo is born. 3016 * Marcellus Deadwine is born. 3021 * Baudric Merchant is born. 3022 * Nadzag Rizzko is born. 3023 * Zola Izore is born. 3024 * Oriss Selevarun is born. 3025 * Bol-dum Bollikin is born. * Morlock is born. 3027 * Azrael Lightbringer is born. 3028 * Mugwat is born. 3030 * Robyn Mug is born. 3033 * Bell Battlesnow is born. * Mittins is born. * It's estimated that Brody is born. * Jeremy is born. * August ** Jack Blue is born. * November ** Lanettin J. Questrin is born. 3034 * Onyx Celestine is born. 3035 * Lana Goodscale is born. 3036 * Maverick Deadshot is born. 3037 * Alyson Kor is born. * Rogan Bundar is born. 3038 * A3-720 is created. * Zurkak is born. 3039 * The Battle of Taovir Ridge is fought in Kimiba. 3040 * Rowan Merchant is born. 3043 * Phoodo Sharptooth is born. * December ** King Fergund Nailo dies. ** Queen Claira Selevarun ascends to the throne. 3044 * Talbot Eelbottom writes "Come on Down to the Beet Cafe". * Peace deal signed between Deadwine Estate and Highwell that establishes Deadwine House as a royal House. 3047 * B1-002 is created. * Gruellum Robustum is born. 3048 * Spike is born. * June ** Arbot Rizzko is born 3051 * Lanettin duels Groz and wins. 3053 * Rowan Merchant goes missing and dies. 3054 * September ** Count Oriss Selevarun invites Oymbu, Mugwat, B1-002, and Rogan Bundar to his estate. ** The four of them protect Vasi and Bell Battlesnow from the Inquisitor. ** Oriss Selevarun is killed by B1-002. ** Baudric Merchant is captured by the Ghoran people. ** Mugwat, Rogan Bundar, A3-720, and the Inquisitor are captured by the Ghoran people. ** Robyn Mug is killed in Spider Gorge. ** Bol-dum Bollikin and Sevonne Torate are killed by the BRR in Tomonir. * October ** The Blood Red Revenants form. ** The Inquisitor surrenders to Rogan Bundar, and the Lowland War begins. ** Leafeon is killed by A3-720 after she burns down the BRR guild hall. ** Aldrick Stone is killed. ** The BRR is sent to Hell by a bone devil. ** Passing the test of Malinhar, the BRR escapes Hell. ** Rogan Bundar is killed in Banjin. ** Azrael Lightbringer joins the BRR with knowledge of the War of the Gods. ** B1-002 is killed by a Deck of Many Things. ** Jerald is created by a Deck of Many Things. * November ** The BRR visits the Plane of Shadow ** Drogol Sharkfiend is slain by the Overseer. ** The BRR visits the Plane of Qazik. ** Lanettin J. Questrin throws a ball for his 21st birthday. 3057 * Gruellum Robustum kills the Hoagie Brothers 3059 * Gruellum Robustum helps Baudric Merchant find Rowan Merchant's body. 3063 * The Bloody Plunder is "borrowed" by Rizzko * Brody is killed. * Brody is resurrected as a lich. * Arbot Rizzko is killed * Baudric Merchant joins the Sharkfiend Pirates, under the name 'Calvin Merchant'. 3078 * Kaaras Balkansair is born. Category:World Information